Hermione's Life
by kayceejay-1
Summary: Ron is looking at me with quizzical eyes, but he won’t ask the question I know he wants to ask, because even though there could be other reasons, we all know why I am crying. Slight Romance, Lots of action.
1. Hermione

**A/N: I am considering writing more to this story, but I don't know if this is a good stopping place. If you please would review and tell me to write more or stop here, I would greatly appreciate it. Please R&R.**

Also I edited it ever so slightly..not enough to change the story at all, just the reason why she loves him. Every time I read that sentence it was awkward so finally I just had to fix it. Hopefully, it's better now. D

* * *

When I first set foot in Hogwarts, I had no friends. Sure there were a few girls that smiled at me, and we talked about normal girl things. But they weren't my friends. They laughed at me behind my back and made fun of me for being smart and having big teeth. I was alone, but no one understood. I was a teachers' pet, I guess. I always liked to work extra hard so that I could be noticed. I wanted good attention, but instead I got bad attention for being starnge. I was angry, confused, and lonely. Then I met Ron and Harry.

We spent the next few years becoming the best friends I've ever had. They accepted me for who I was, and understood being smart with big teeth was just part of the package. I helped Harry with many of his life tasks, especially the ones that dealt with Lord Voldemort. I knew right from the beginning that being friends with Harry James Potter would introduce risks that I could not escape. But yet, I was willing to risk my life for this boy. I was willing to die for him.

Ron, now he was a character. Although he could be stupid, very stupid, I loved him. I honestly loved them both. They were my brothers, my best friends, but Ron… he was something special. He always had to work for what he wanted, which is why he didn't have very much. (Naw, just kidding.) But he wouldn't settle for just being 'Harry Potter's dumb friend'. I think I fell for him the moment I told him he had dirt on his nose in the first year. But I'm not sure he ever realized that I loved him. Even as he sits across from me as I am writing this, I don't believe he'll ever know how I feel. But maybe that's how I want it to be.

Ron and I, we have risked our lives time and time again for Harry Potter, the boy who lived. We both understand that we could die, at any moment. Because what he has experienced, is something most people see only in their worst nightmares. We understand that he couldn't do this alone. Speaking for myself, I feel that he has risked his neck for me just as much as I have for him. But what with horcruxes, the war, and all the dueling, I don't think I've ever seen him and Ron looking so strong. They've both grown up so much. They're so handsome and fierce. Right now, they're all I've got. Of course, my family is in the muggle world, but I was too cowardly to wish them goodbye. I regret this decision, but it's too late to turn back now. I wrote them a letter, to tell them that I will miss them…but how could anyone not involved understand the depth of this situation?

Harry says we're getting closer and closer to the next horcrux. He knows that the last clue that Dumbledore gave was crucial. We've been working for weeks straight trying to think like Voldemort and Dumbledore in the same mind. We have our sources, but the Order of Phoenix still thinks we're too young to know all the details. Mostly, the reason behind this is because the people in the order are the people that love us the most. They had to let us join this year, because they needed the help and we're officially 17 years old. But with Dumbledore gone, there's no more Hogwarts. There's no more magical school. Do you know how difficult that is to write? No more Dumbledore, no more school? I am breaking down in tears just writing these words.

Ron is looking at me with quizzical eyes, but he won't ask the question I know he wants to ask, because even though there could be other reasons, we all know why I am crying. Even Harry seems to understand that everything is catching up to me. I know deep in my heart, that if they weren't trying to be strong for me, they would cry too. Perhaps they already have cried. But as my tears keep falling, Ron grabs my hand and holds on tightly.


	2. Greta Lynn

Chapter 2 – Greta Lynn

**A/N: **I know that this is supposedly a one shot, but I got positive reviews and so I continued. This story will go on as long as I get more reviews, but if I don't get reviews, then this is the last chapter. Get it? Got it? Good.

---

We've found our first horcrux since we've started searching. It wasn't easy, but we've finally destroyed it. One more piece of Voldemort's soul has been destroyed, making it that much easier to destroy _him_. Somehow we have suspicions that there is another horcrux at Godrick's Hollow, so that's our next destination. We try to use limited magic wherever we go, because there is always the chance that someone would be spying, or perhaps a magic trap could be set up. So we walk. Sometimes, we get a ride on a Threstal, marvelous creatures now that I can see them, or fly on Harry and Ron's brooms, but usually we walk.

War is breaking out in various places that we've been. There have been fights breaking out and people killed, right before our very eyes. We've been involved in very few battles, but we've still managed to kill a few deatheaters. It's surprising to me that we can even kill in the first place, but I've learned that I can only manage it if they are attempting to hurt someone. It's like martial arts, I suppose, because I can only attack or kill in defense of myself or another.

We've heard that the war is traveling to other places in the world, such as Iraq and the Americas. The muggles have been attacked, here and there, unaware because they still do not know of the rising threat of Voldemort. Everyday, Ron, Harry, and I, are recruiting more and more people to our side. We've tried to warn people that Voldemort is evil and that he wishes nothing but harm. However, many would just rather sit at home and do nothing instead of fighting in the war. I cannot blame them, but Harry can. He gets angrier every time we find someone that turns us down.

We have yet to find out who the mysterious "R.A.B" is, but Harry has suspected Regulus Black, Sirius' brother, from the beginning. I do not know if this suspicion is based on the fact that Sirius hated him, and therefore Harry hates him, but either way, I am struggling to find logic and facts. Whoever this guy (or girl) is, he's obviously very clued in, perhaps even a genius. He's on our side too, from what I can tell by that letter. Harry still has it safe in his pocket everywhere we go.

He's dreadful looking. I'll watch him as he sleeps and hear the whispering of what I'm sure is an awful nightmare. He's lost so much weight. I'm sure I have lost some too, because my clothes are beginning to get baggy. It's not our fault really, we're just worn out from traveling. Ron is growing taller every day it seems, for now he towers over me with that red hair of his.

I'm not sure how much longer we can go on like this. Recruiting people is much harder than I would have suspected. People are so naïve! We give them speeches on how Voldemort is trying to dispel all muggles and muggle-borns, and how half-bloods could possibly be in danger too. But all that they do is say they don't want to be involved, and that we should leave them alone! This is a war, not some rebellion on the government! I'm still strong on S.P.E.W, and I'm starting to receive Ron and Harry's support. It's a good program, but we have more important things to worry about at the moment, and they can barely spare it a second thought.

I'm also in the process of inventing a charm that warns people of the use of evil magic. It's complicated, but I'm aiming for people to have some sort of warning when a loved one has been near an unforgivable curse. Everyone that wears a pin will be sent a shock when someone wearing a similar pin (family members and friends share the same pin programming) has been injured or if there's dark magic being performed around them at all. I got the idea from Mrs. Weasley's clock, which is amazing, even if all the hands are pointing to mortal peril these days.

Harry blames Dumbledore's death on himself. Ron and I have spent countless hours, days, and even weeks, telling him otherwise. Harry is a strong person, and he knows sincerely that Dumbledore is not gone from our hearts, but he thinks that if only he would have drunk the potion instead of Dumbledore, he would still be alive. Harry's also worried about Ginny. He hasn't said anything aloud about her, but I can tell that he misses her. He's probably worried about what'll happen if he never sees her again, or if the next time that he does see her she'll be dead. He wants her to know that he loves her, but he can't put her life on the line for his own happiness. It's not worth it, to him.

Today I received a letter from Ginny's owl, Paprika, addressed to me. It's understood that it's for all of us, though. I'll have to wait until later tonight to read it to them, because Harry's angry right now at the sight of another abandoned village. It's another place that's been attacked by Voldemort's followers, and he can't stand the fact that he wasn't there to save the people that needed protection.

Ginny's letter reads;

_Dear Henrietta,_

_How are you? No, wait, that's a stupid question. I wish that I was there along side of you. I miss you and the two idiots more than I can express. I've tried to carry on S.P.E.W without you, because I truly think that the elves are treated horribly. No one takes me seriously, however, and I'm starting to pity you way back when you were trying to convince me what a good cause it was._

_One of the twins was hurt badly last week. He's under extensive care by mum, who will barely let him go to the loo on his own. It's rather funny, really, when he has to argue with her about how he's a big boy and can handle the toilet without her assistance. I can't tell you exactly how he was hurt, but let's just say that it was pretty extreme. We're lucky that he's alive, the big numskull. By the way, the score at the quiditch game last week was 12 to 3. It was disheartening, to say the least._

_Bobby is getting better and he's not showing any signs of abnormities except for his new addiction to very raw steaks. We think that it will all be fine as soon as he gets his good looks back, but we can't be certain. Fanny is still nauseating, but we've come to an agreement. She's here for good. She truly loves Bobby, so I have no objection._

_Mum is starting to befriend her Fanny. Please tell Roderick not to laugh at that statement, just because he's immature does not mean he can laugh. (Also, don't tell him that I chuckled a bit when I wrote it.) And the reason that I say "her Fanny" is that's what she's come to call her. Ever since that day where they planned the wedding, they've been inseparable, like best friends! I guess that happens when a woman is all alone and her youngest son, her might-as-well-be son, and the charming second daughter she never had (I don't know whether to take that offensively or not!) are all off together traveling the world. I think perhaps she is losing her mind, but I cannot tell for certain, as Fanny is actually starting to come off as a nice person. It's bizarre, really. Oh, and tell Roderick and Harold that she misses them and would like very much to "_give 'eem z'another kees_" for being so heroic. (But don't worry, Henrietta, Roderick would rather have a kiss from you any day.)_

_Speaking of kisses, how is your relationship with my brother coming along?_

_Oh, and Haggar has asked me to tell you that his brother is doing fine, and he's fitting in very well. (Although I beg to differ, seeing as the brute picked me up by my hair and has taken a liking to calling me "Care-eet!". I think he means carrot, but he's still working on his speech abilities.)_

_Well it's beginning to get dark here, and I'm sure you're tired of reading this novel-length letter (although I expect no shorter from you when you send me your answer, young lady!)_

_Take care, and have fun._

_Sincerely,_

_Greta Lynn_

--

There are important clues in her message that I've figured out after a little while of thinking. Ginny used the term "Numskull" which I suspect means that George was injured (Num is what she called him when she was a baby, she told me once) and the skull means that however he got injured involved some sort of deatheater activity. Poor George! However, I was confused on the random input of the quiditch game until Harry pointed out that it probably meant that there were 12 major injuries such as Georges' and 3 deaths. I hoped that the deaths weren't anyone we knew, but I prayed for the three souls anyway. The rest of the message was pretty straightforward, and I indeed had to choke down laughter at the _"mum is starting to befriend her fanny"_. Ron and Harry, on the other hand, did not stop the laughter, for which I was grateful, since they hadn't laughed in a long while. Ron blushed when I mentioned that Fleur ("Fanny") believed him heroic, and blushed even more when I read the line about our relationship. All in all, the letter helped soothe us. We needed to laugh and hear about our loved ones, so I silently thanked Ginny.

We sat around the fire discussing what our plan for the next day would be. There was a sudden breeze and I started shivering, indicating that it was time for sleep. We crawled into our sleeping bags, waiting for a full day when we woke up. A few hours into the night I opened my eyes to realize that I was in Ron's arms and that I wasn't cold anymore. For some reason, however, I decided that I was rather comfortable and didn't make my way to my own sleeping bag. As I drifted off into dreams about carrots and kisses, I tried to ignore Harry's soft calling of Ginny's name.


End file.
